


Our Fragile, Precious World

by redroses100



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Apocalypse, End of the World, Feels, M/M, Possible Character Death, Shizaya - Freeform, Short One Shot, Vampires, briefly, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroses100/pseuds/redroses100
Summary: It’s an unexpectedly calm day when the world ends.The sun is shining. The streets are busy with horribly fragile humans. And that fragility is put on full display sometime around seven in the evening, when the first explosion occurs.





	Our Fragile, Precious World

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who started rewatching Seraph of the End and immediately got a fic idea! This loser! (that being said, it's not word for word the plot of seraph of the end, i just got the idea of an apocalypse created by vampires and yeah...here ya go)

“Izaya, what’s that package on your desk?” Namie is hovering more so than usual today. I can tell she’s curious- or just spectacularly bored. Which is pretty much the only reason I haven’t opened said package yet. I really hope it’s not a bomb. That would just be too spectacularly ironic for me to bear as I died.

“No idea.” I shrug, scrolling through four different chat room.

There’s been a suspicious lack of activity today. Everything feels generic and generated somehow. What are all my humans doing? Where have all the interesting ones gone off to? It’s almost worrying, if I’m being honest.

“Do you want me to open it for you?” Namie presses. Wow. I’ll have to give her extra busy work tomorrow, if she’s lacking something better to do at only four in the afternoon.

“No, thank you.” I mumble, frowning as I switch browsers again.

Namie lingers across my desk, staring holes into the top of my head that I pretend not to notice as I scroll even faster. I know I’m not making this up, there’s the same conversation happening on three separate chat rooms right now! And it’s nothing interesting- just the same inane babble about a rumor going around.

Honestly, how interesting can a rumor be if I’m not the one who created it?

“Izaya.” I blink, glancing up at my irritated secretary. “It has a big, shiny ‘URGENT’ stamped onto it, don’t you think you should open it?” She presses, pushing the small box towards me. I push it back.

“Fine, go on then, if you’re so very interested in it.” I allow. She eagerly tears it open. But her barely veiled excitement dies fast as she pulls out a single file from between sheets and sheets of bubble wrap.

“Well that was anticlimactic. It’s for you.” She sighs, tossing the file in front of me.

“I already knew it was for me.” I sigh, trying to decide which is more worrying. A mysterious file in an urgently marked, anonymous box; or the creepy web silence and cryptic rumors floating around normally packed chats.

Finally I tear my attention from my laptop to flip open the file. And I’m not disappointed by what I see.

“Namie.” She perks up, glancing at me from where she’s hazardously stacking my take-out boxes. “I need you to track that package as well as you can. Start with the tracking number, obviously, and get on the phone with the sorting center. Go as far back as you possibly can, and if you manage to find it’s origin, I want the security cameras from the building. Now.”

Her excitement builds and wanes a few times as I list her chores. She finally settles for curious, if not a bit irritated.

“What the fuck is in the file to warrant such extreme measures?” She demands, craning her neck to try to peek. I snap it shut.

“Something that could destroy everything you care about. For the sake of your own life, and your dear brother’s, I need you to get to work.” The mention of Seiji does the trick. At first she’s angry with my suggestion, but determination falls on her sharp features and she nods.

“I’ll do what I can.” She tells me stiffly. I’ve already turned back to the file, content with letting her do the legwork.

In the meantime, I have a lot of reading to do.

///

“Do you believe in the supernatural, Shizu-chan?” I like catching Shizuo off guard in these kinds of moments. He gets more irritated than normal, but less inclined to act on it. After all, who wants to fight in the middle of fucking?

“What kind of bullshit question is that?” He growls, hands clenched tight on the bottoms of my thighs to support me- in case the brick wall behind me doesn’t do so well enough.

I hum thoughtfully. “I guess you’re right. Your best friend is a headless, Irish fairy after all. And let’s not forget about the time you completely decimated a Saika zombie hoard. Light exercise for you, I’m sure, but looking at things from a normal, human standpoint we kind of live in chaos. Both of us.”

“God, will you fucking shut up?! Your voice ruins the mood.” He grunts. If he weren’t so preoccupied with thrusting and breathing at the same time, I’m sure he’d try to multitask further and cover my mouth himself.

“Shizu-chan is always so mean to me.” I purr.

“But you keep tracking me down anyway.” He mutters right back, pulling me away from the wall just slightly so he can thrust up into me a little sharper. A gasp is stolen from my lips as he strikes right against my prostate. Ah, his aim is getting much better these days.

“We all have our little guilty pleasures.” I insist, trying not to sound as breathless as I am. He’s not very impressed.

“You’ve been talking a lot today. What’s with that?” Shizuo demands, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. He only gets more wary when I feign innocence and surprise.

“I’m not sure what you mean, Shizu-chan. I really haven’t said much at all!” He rolls his eyes, though it’s partially obscured by all the hair that’s fallen over his face. Wistfully, and with nothing to lose really, I reach out to sweep his hair back. I want to be able to see his eyes, as cruel as they are.

“What are you doing?” He snaps, flinching away from my hand. I ignore it, burying my fingers into his dyed locks anyway.

“What if the world ended tomorrow, Shizu-chan? What would you do today if you knew it would all be over tomorrow?” I jump a little when he snatches my wrist, carefully extracting my hand from his scalp.

“You’re freaking me out. Well, more than you usually do.”

I can’t help but to laugh. “The Great Beast of Ikebukuro is scared of little old me? How interesting.”

Shizuo is not as amused. “I’m not scared of you. Just…what the fuck is going on in your head today, shitty flea? You’re making this harder than normal to put up with.”

“Oh? Are you sure I’m not just making you harder than normal?” I suggest, clenching my muscles around his dick just to watch the way his face flickers with pleasure and rage. He drops my wrist to slam his palm against my chest.

“Little shit!” He roars, thrusting with abandon and completely forgetting the conversation up to this point. Honestly, he’s so easy to tease.

I’ll miss that. Maybe more than anything else in this city.

But he doesn’t need to know that.

///

The day crawls by at a snails pace. I gave Namie time off to be with her brother, and told Shiki that I wouldn’t be working on any new projects in the near future. I don’t want to start something that I can’t finish after all.

That being said though, there’s nothing for me to do. No secretary to torment, and no new jobs to work on. So I’m left puttering around my apartment, flipping through the same file over and over again. No matter how many times I read it, it’s still the same. It’s still the end of the world in written form.

Finally it gets too irritating to look at anymore. Which is quickly solved with a lighter and an impromptu campfire on my coffee table. As the pages burn, my living room fills with the golden rays of evening, making everything seem warm and okay. If only.

The sun goes down and the light pollution from the city goes up- up into the foggy sky to light up the night like a second morning.

That light becomes blinding when the first explosion starts.

Based on positioning and how big the flames are, I’d have to guess it’s a power substation. That theory is proved right when seconds later the power in my apartment cuts off. Shinjuku and Ikebukuro blink out to darkness before my eyes, lighting up only every now and then as planes crash and cars hit posts.

Wow. Pretty dramatic. Not that I expected anything less.

I flip open my phone, dialing one of the many numbers I’ve memorized. The line rings a few times before being sent to voicemail. A few seconds later a text comes through.

/Was this your doing?/ Ah, I can hear Celty’s outrage even without a voice. I smirk as I type back a response.

/For once in my life, I’m innocent, courier./ I send it, and when she’s silent for a few minutes I frown and add, /There was nothing I could do to stop it. I looked and looked, but there was nothing to be done./

/What is going on, Izaya?/

Wow, what a question. If only she knew how many layers there are to this shit storm. Might as well start with the most obvious of them. /The world is ending, clearly./

/No shit. Why is it ending?/

/Humans have been in charge of this world for too long. It was about time another race stepped up to take control. This is their rise to power./

/People are dying./

/Not everyone. But most of them./ She’s silent again, clearly angry with me. I sigh heavily. If I didn’t need her, I could just let this be. Who cares if she’s angry with me. Hell, she can even blame me for this whole thing, I don’t mind! But…I need her services. Just one last time. /You can save a lot of people if you get them out of the city. Take them to the countryside and lay low, underground if possible./

/What do you mean?/

/I mean, take the people you love and get out of the city with them, just as I said./ Another deep sigh leaves my lips. /I’ll tell you where to go, and the best way to get there. But please, I need you to do something for me in exchange./

/Ugh, of course you do. What, do you want me to leave Shizuo behind or something?/

Now’s not the time to tell her how that’s not an issue. Instead I steady the subtle shake in my hands and type out a quick, /Take my sisters with you when you leave. Please, keep them safe./

I’m not expecting her silence this time. It’s eerie. Out of all the things I’ve said, I assumed this would be the easiest for her to accept.

Finally, there’s a chime from my phone at nearly the same time another explosion occurs outside. /Wow, Izaya. I didn’t expect that from you./

I mutter in exasperation. /Will you do it?/

/Yes, of course I will. I’m on my way to get them right now./ A relieved sigh gusts from my lips all at once. Thank god.

Alarms are going off like a symphony outside. I can hear them all the way up here, and through the glass of my windows. It looks like hell out there, with only darkness and flames to be seen in any direction. I used to think I’d be fine going to hell, as long as it meant I’d still exist. But maybe not.

It’s a good thing there’s no afterlife then.

I make my way to my roof slowly, enjoying the quiet of the stairwell as I go. It’s almost as creepy as the cacophony outside, but in a different way.

Everyone is dying outside, but in here it sounds like everyone is already dead.

Opening the door to the rooftop is like pressing play on a paused soundtrack. Just so happens that this soundtrack is a loop of carnage and misery. How appropriate. Nothing but the best for the end of the world.

I take my usual stance on the very edge of my building and stare out at the landscape of hellfire and death. By morning, it’ll be over. Anyone who survives will be cattle. They’ll be taken underground and never see light again. Generations to come will be voiceless, treated as inferior. As livestock and pets, if they’re lucky.

I won’t be one of them. I refuse.

My phone chimes. Slowly I pull it out, a tiny grin teasing my lips as I read the message. /I have your sisters, they’re safe. I also found Kadota. We’re going to leave the city once we find his friends./

Ah, good. Dotachin will take good care of the twin terrors. He’s such a dad figure.

I send Celty the route to follow- the best and least monitored way out of Ikebukuro and into the deserted countryside. There’s a little village that I know hasn’t been watched by the new world order. It’s too insignificant, with just a measly dozen or so inhabitants. It’ll be a good place to lay low until they find a place to really settle.

/Thanks. What about you? Are you going to meet us there? How are you leaving the Shinjuku?/

I consider Celty’s text for a long moment before shrugging. What have I got to lose? /I’m not./

/What? Izaya, what does that mean?/ Wow, what a question. I let my phone fall from my fingers, plummeting down to the street below. I can’t see it strike the ground, or hear the shatter. Such a long fall.

“Izaya.” My shoulders go tense without my permission. He’s very quiet now. That’s problematic.

“No kicking down the door? No dramatic cry of my name? Not even a growl? How disappointing.” I glance over my shoulder at the monster standing in the open rooftop doorway. Shizuo frowns back at my lazy smile, his red eyes reflecting the spooky glow of flames down below.

“You knew this was going to happen.” He states it. Not as a question, just pure fact. I smirk, though it’s cold and empty.

“I tried to warn you. I asked you what you’d do, if the world ended today.” I remind him, turning on my heel to face him. It wouldn’t do to let him sneak up on me just because I’m being dramatic.

“My world didn’t end.” He hisses.

“No, instead it got…would it be tasteless to say, ‘revamped’?” Now he growls, and it’s a much smoother sound than it used to be. More of a function of his being than a function of his vocal chords. How distressing. “I knew you’d be the one they sent for me.”

“You couldn’t have known for sure that they’d turn me.” He accused.

“You’re dumb enough to not realize that you’d been working with the enemy for months now. Which means you’re also dumb enough to not realize she has a boner the size of this building for you. Which means you’re also also dumb enough to get turned into a vampire before you even realized it was happening.” I list, ticking them off on my fingers. His eyes narrow more with each one.

“Why didn’t you fucking warn me?”

“I did, Shizu-chan.”

“No, you fucking didn’t!” He roars. “One cryptic, hypothetical question while we were fucking is not a warning!”

“And I’m not your keeper. You’ve always hated me too much to believe a word I say, so I decided not to say anything. You only have yourself to blame.” I can tell he wants to deny it. But even he can’t argue against sound reasoning like that. Not when it’s the absolute truth.

He steps forward instead, and I inch back with a tsk. His bloody eyes dart down to my feet- which are barely keeping me on the building at this point. He steps back again, the threat not needing to be said for him to get it.

“So, what’s my fate to be, Shizu-chan? Are you here to push me off the building? Or will you carry me down it kicking and screaming?”

His hands clench at the second suggestion. Ah, I see. “Vorona said you’d be useful alive. For now. Said you have information she needs.”

“I always do.” I acknowledge easily. “But I decline. My love is first and foremost for humans. I won’t help the creatures that are driving them to extinction. I’m not as weak willed as you.”

This time his growl is louder, more angry. More like what he used to be. “Who said you have a choice?”

“Certainly not your master, Vorona.” I wave flippantly in the general direction of Ikebukuro. Or what’s left of it. “But, as you know, I’m not very good at listening to orders.”

“No shit.” He grunts. I grin.

“You know, it’s bizarre how much like Shizuo you still are. In a few months, maybe a year, you’ll be different. You won’t feel anymore. You’ll be cold. I’m not interested in seeing you like that. Your rage and fire was what endeared you to me in the first place. From the very first moment.”

“Shut the fuck up.” He seethes.

“But of course, my crush at first sight was returned by your hate at first sight, and you know the rest! I never got to properly love you Shizu-chan. Now I have no interest in it.” I pout at him, trying to let the drama and exaggeration hide how genuinely it hurts.

He’s not my Shizu-chan anymore. And he never will be again. But right now, still so freshly turned, he retains most of who he was. And it’s painful to see it and know that soon it’ll be gone.

At least I won’t be around to see it.

“Shut the fuck up already! I’m taking you to Vorona, whether you like it or not, so just shut up!” He steps forwards again. There’s not much more space I can sacrifice before I fall. But at this point, I guess everything has been said anyway.

Or well, almost everything.

He’s still pacing forward, looking angry and maybe a touch nervous. It’s sweet in a way. That he’s trying so hard to prove me wrong. Maybe that’ll keep him human for a few months more than it normally would. But eventually, it’ll be gone too.

“Shizuo.” His steps falter a little, caught off guard by the sound of his full name. I give him a smile. A real one, for the first time. That throws him off even more, I can tell. Which is gratifying in a way. But mostly painful. God, why does this all have to be so fucking painful?! “I’m sorry this happened to you.”

“What, now you’re gonna try to be normal? I’m not buying it.” He hisses.

“Oh I know. And really, I’m not trying to be normal. I’m just…saying what’s on my mind.”

“Bullshit.” He mumbles under his breathe. I laugh, though it’s as empty of a sound as I’ve ever heard. There’s nothing here for me to laugh at. But I have to. I have to.

“Wow, if you think that’s bullshit, just wait until you hear this part.” He’s pretty close now. There’s only maybe a meter between us. I slide one foot off the edge of the building, letting it hang in the air as my balance starts to waver dangerously. Any gust of wind could pull me down at this point. He can tell too.

“You’re not serious about this. You never are.” He tries to insist. But he’s really worried, I can tell. Sweet.

“How well you know me.” I grin. He glares. Which is just how it should be. “Ah, but did you know? I love you, Shizuo.”

His face looks like I’ve reached out and slapped him. Such a drama queen.

“Izaya, I-”

I don’t want to hear what he says. Either way, it’ll only hurt. And I’m done hurting.

My other foot pushes off the roof, shoving me out a good yard from the edge. For a surreal moment I feel like time stops, suspending me there, staring at Shizuo and watching him stare at me.

And then I’m falling. It’s strange, but it’s almost the way I felt the first time I saw him. I guess I fell then too. What a great comparison.

I guess that means this is the second time my world has ended. Just this time, the rest of the world is going to end as well.

Just as soon as I stop falling. Such a long fall. Such a very long-


End file.
